Llévame en Ti
by Pabeth
Summary: Para Kidou Yuuto la partida de aquel altanero y detestable chico llamado Fudou Akio había sido más dura que un golpe en el estómago, pero de algo estaba seguro, y era que le superaría... sin importar qué.


**Personajes:** Kidou Yuuto, Fudou Akio.  
><strong>Género:<strong> Drama.  
><strong>Tipo:<strong> Drabble.  
><strong>Advertencias<strong>: OoC, un poquitín de mala gramática y ortografía.

* * *

><p><strong> Llévame en Ti<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Seguimos hablando sin detenernos, <em>  
><em>ya ni sé de qué cosa discutimos.<em>

Kidou Yuuto es una persona bastante inteligente cabe decir, con su orgullo incluido en el paquete y claro que un poco de altanería, pero no más de lo normal; según tenía entendido, el ser de aquella manera era lo suficientemente humano.

Aún así en aquellos momentos el problema no era ése, era otro, que por más que tratara de evitar y hacer como si no importase, realmente tenía suficiente importancia en su vida, como para no importarle. Ser humano a veces era en lo basto fastidioso.

Hacía no mucho, se había formado un tipo de ¿relación? Con uno de sus compañeros de equipo, con la persona que alguna vez llegó a odiar con toda su alma; Fudou Akio, aquel chico insoportable e imbécil que en más de una ocasión se había burlado de él y de su magnánima persona.

Las cosas no habían empezado bien —follar en el vestidor y luego de aquello discutir hasta llegar a los golpes—, al final, con el tiempo, todo se había puesto en su lugar. En su relación sin nombre; las palabras de amor y las caricias cuidadosas no eran necesarias, todo reacio y brusco; era perfecto, porque aunque no lo admitiera en voz alta, ambos se entendían, se soportaban, y aunque algunas veces hasta su amor era sadista, todo estaba bien. Para Kidou Yuuto, todo era más que perfecto así.

¿Homosexual? No, claro que no, simplemente Akio era la excepción a la regla; ¿Un capricho? Tal vez inconscientemente. Nunca se había preguntado cuánto duraría todo aquello, no era necesario, aunque realmente en su interior sabía que todo aquello llegaría a su final, como dicen las personas: "Todo lo bueno llega a su fin".

En aquel momento sus amados goggles estaban sobre el escritorio de su cuarto; sus ojos rojizos miraban a través de la ventana; llovía. El cielo en aquellos momentos lloraba y expresaba todo el dolor que en aquel momento no se atrevía a expresar, quebrarse en aquellos instantes no solucionaría nada.

Fudou había desaparecido. Desde hacía ya varias semanas llevaba una actitud distante, cosa que hizo de menos, ¿Para qué preocuparse por alguien que no era lo suficientemente importante en su vida? Tonto y engañado que estaba. Por dentro se sentía desesperado, quería preguntar el porqué, en qué exactamente había fallado, quería saber si ya se había aburrido de jugar con él; tenía derecho, quería exigir sus derechos, pero aquello, sólo lo hubiera expuesto, haciéndole notar al otro lo importante que —inconscientemente— se había vuelto para él.

Si hubiera dicho algo, ¿Fudou no se habría marchado? No lo sabía, y quedaría con la duda, porque ahora ya no estaba aquel de ojos verde para responderle, aunque seguramente se habría burlado de él y luego le hubiera golpeado, tan a su forma, tan a la forma de Fudou Akio.

¡Maldito! ¡¿Por qué? Por qué se había ido sin decirle nada, por qué al final había conseguido que se enamorara de él, porque al final, silenciosamente, le había ganado la partida, y dolía, no tanto el admitirlo, sino entenderlo, entender que nunca más estaría con él.

Golpeó la pared con su puño, su mandíbula apretada, mientras sus parpados estaban apretados fuertemente; ¿Por qué dolía tanto? Por ser estúpidamente humano, por eso. De nuevo llevó su vista hacia la ventana, el clima era de lo peor, ojala y le cayera encima un rayo a aquel cabeza hueca. Porque de algo estaba seguro Kidou Yuuto, para Fudou Akio seguramente había sido muy fácil dejarle, tan fácil como le había sido violado en los vestidores; se había ido de aquella forma, porque seguramente su persona representaba tan poca cosa en la vida del otro, que ni siquiera se había molestado en despedirse.

Observó un momento más el exterior, y luego recordó las palabras que el capitán le había dedicado hacía unos momentos: "_Si Fudou sigue jugando al fútbol, tenlo por seguro que volverás a encontrarlo, así que no te rindas… porque si lo haces, la próxima vez que lo veas te hará pedazos. Véncelo, y demuéstrale que gracias a él te volviste más fuerte."_

"Oh Fudou, mejor buscaré tu amor en otra ocasión, ¿te parece bien?"

Sabía que no habría respuesta para aquella estúpida y repulsiva pregunta que había lanzado al aire. Después de todo, tal vez él era el único que se había aferrado tanto, mas ya no le importaba. Desde ese día dejaría de estar de luto, desde ese día dejaría de extrañarle, desde ese día se prepararía para enfrentarlo nuevamente en un futuro, y por supuesto que la próxima vez no estaría dispuesto a perder.

_Así que sobra decir que…_  
><em>Estoy hecho pedazos y acabado.<em>  
><em>Pero ese soy yo tropezando continuamente,<em>  
><em>Aprendiendo poco a poco que la vida es así.<em>  
><em>Pensarás después en mí…<em>  
><em>Que no fue esa la mejor decisión.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Notas Finales:<strong>

Bueno, el fic está inspirado en la canción Take on me de Aha. Ya lo había subido antes, pero como ya expliqué con anterioridad, tuve que salirme de esa cuenta, etc, etc, etc. Espero les haya gustado. (: Espero sus comentarios. ¡Y les recomiendo escuchar la canción, es muy buena!

Les quiere: Pabeth.


End file.
